Never Underestimate The Power Of Shoes
by OMDP92
Summary: A patented, glossy scarlet, they were the sexiest shoes he had ever seen in his life. He didn't want her to have a boyfriend. JONY.
1. Chapter 1

Tony smirked at the sight of Jen in _those_ heels again. He had bought them for her for her birthday last month, and she had worn them everyday since. It was his way of saying 'she's mine' without anyone really knowing they were together, just like Jen wanted it to be. He remembered seeing them in the exclusive boutiques' shop window and knowing they were perfect for her. Seeing them on her only underlined his correct assumption.

Jenny smirked to herself as she realised all the men in the immediate vicinity were staring at her feet. They were the sexiest shoes she had ever worn and they were empowering. They made her feel good about herself and she knew they made Tony feel secure in their relationship. They'd only been seeing each other for a couple of months, yet it seemed like he already knew her inside out, which scared her a bit, but he appeared to be in it for the long haul.

Gibbs stared at Jenny as she walked up the stairs in _those_ shoes again. Bright red and sinfully high, they were the sexiest shoes Leroy Jethro Gibbs had ever seen in his life, and he'd had four wives on top of a number of girlfriends. He'd seen his fair share of Jenny's shoes, but none as sexy or as high as these. They clearly had significance for her to wear them nearly everyday. A present from a boyfriend, maybe? Gibbs frowned. He didn't want her to have a boyfriend.

Ziva smiled at Jenny, and it widened when she saw the shoes. She new how much her friend loved them, and they had been a present from her boyfriend. She had noticed Gibbs and Tony couldn't keep their eyes off them. Ziva had a sneaking suspicion about Jen and Tony. They looked at each other differently than they used too, and he spent a hell of a lot more time in her office nowadays, and had done since Gibbs had left for Mexico.

McGee looked at Jenny's shoes again and gulped. They were the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life, and he knew he shouldn't be thinking about his boss in that way. They were just so……sinful. He wondered where she got them from. They almost seemed…inappropriate for the office, though they seemed to be a hit with all the men he knew. And she clearly wore them everyday for a reason, he just didn't know what.

Abby smiled when she saw Jenny in her shoes again. They were sooooo cool. She figured they were from Tony. They were the kinda shoes Tony would appreciate and then buy for his girlfriend. In Abby's opinion, Jenny and Tony were the world's worst kept secret, but nobody else seemed to have noticed, so she kept it to herself. She knew it could only be a matter of time though, before somebody else found out about the lovers.

Ducky shook his head when he saw Jennifer in _those _shoes again. He knew full well who they were from. He may be old, but he was not stupid. He simply couldn't understand how Jethro hadn't worked it out yet. But they do say that love is blinding, he thought sadly to himself. It couldn't be long before Jethro found out, and Ducky would be on hand with bourbon to comfort his old friend when he did. For the time being, he just liked to look at those shoes.

Palmer rarely saw Director Shepard, but lately, whenever he did, she was wearing the sexiest pair of shoes he had ever seen, even sexier than some of those that Michelle owned. They were so, so high, and bright red patented leather. They made her legs go on for miles and she normally teamed them with a fitted pencil skirt. She seemed so tall and elegant in them. Jimmy gulped. If Agent Gibbs realized he thought this way, he'd be dead in seconds.

At the end of the day, Valentines Day, Gibbs headed up to Jen's office to see if she had plans for the evening. He walked straight in and gaped. Jen had just pulled on a tight red strapless mini dress, and it was still open at the back, revealing the band of a black lace bra and a g-string.

"Oh, Jethro, zip me up, please."

He did so, avoiding making any contact with her flesh. The dress sealed itself around her body like a second skin. She turned around.

"I guess I should be mad at you for barging in here, but seeing as you did me a favour I won't be. What can I do for you?"

"You got plans tonight, Jen?" he asked.

She had her back to him, collecting her purse from her desk.

"Why, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you asking me out?"

He was ashamed that he allowed a slight brush to creep up his cheeks. She smiled.

"I'm sorry; Jethro, but I do indeed have plans."

"Boyfriend?"

She nodded, "Maybe some other time?" she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Aw, hell. He'd been in the mood to go out. Maybe Abs would be up for it. He went down to her lab. The goth had decorated it with hearts and balloons. He smiled.

"Abby?"

She came out of the office, "Hello, my silver haired fox! What can I do for you today?"

"Accompany your silver haired fox to dinner?" he asked, smiling.

"I have plans with Ziva," she said.

His face fell.

"Wait! You should totally come along! We'll get Ducky to come too! It'll be fun!"

"I dunno, Abs.."

She gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, but you're asking Duck."

"My pleasure."

So, at eight thirty, he found himself walking into the restaurant with Ziva on his arm, Abby and Ducky behind him. It was a nice place, Alessandro's. Abs had been in the mood for Italian. They sat down at their table.

"Ah, hell," he said, catching sight of a table not far from them. Ziva followed his gaze. Jenny was having dinner with her boyfriend, who was facing the other direction. He held her hands in his and their heads were close. She smiled. It was sweet.

"Oh – my – God," said Abby.

"What?" asked Ziva, concerned.

"Her hand. Her left hand."

Gibbs followed her gaze. On Jenny's left hand, on her ring finger, was a massive diamond. Jen's favourite. She was smiling at her boyfriend, no, fiancé, in a way she had never looked at him. She stroked her foot, clad in those red heels, up her man's trouser leg, and he shivered. She smiled wickedly.

Ducky cleared his throat and Gibbs focused on his menu. He decided to share a pizza with Duck. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore. They made small talk while they waited for their food, and Gibbs found himself relaxing in the company of his friends. Half way through his meal, Ziva startled him by crying out.

"Tony?!"

He glanced up. Tony was, indeed, walking past their table towards the bar.

He jumped at the sound of his name.

"Ziva! Abby, Ducky,….Gibbs, hi. I, uh, just got to pay the bill." He walked off.

"Young Anthony seemed a bit unsettled," Ducky commented wryly.

No wonder, thought Abby. He'd just asked Jen to marry him, turned around and found her ex not ten feet away. She had a feeling things were about to blow up, in a big way.

Gibbs finished eating and relaxed in his chair. He saw Jen come out of the ladies and walk across the room. Where had her mysterious fiancé gone? She walked to the bar and smiled when she saw Tony. She walked over to stand next to him and they chatted for a few minutes. She laid her hand on his arm.

Strange, thought Gibbs.

Tony finished paying for his bill and turned to her. He placed one hand on the small of her back and pulled her to him, giving her a deeply passionate kiss that she responded to enthusiastically, running her hands through his hair. Several minutes later they broke for air. She was smiling that wicked smile at him again, and he linked his fingers with hers before leading her out of the restaurant.

"Oh, Gibbs," said Abby softly.

Gibbs ignored her. He downed the rest of his bitter, tossed a hundred on the table and walked out of the restaurant. He stormed angrily down the sidewalk, past the restaurant car park. He saw Jen and Tony kissing again, pushed up against Tony's mustang. He kicked a can in disgust and continued walking home.

Abby rushed out the restaurant after Gibbs. He was gone. She saw Tony kissing Jenny against his car. She ran over and slapped his head. He jumped, clearly thinking it was Gibbs. He sighed with relief when he saw it was Abby.

"You are an idiot, Tony!" she cried.

"He saw?" Tony croaked.

Abby nodded. Tony groaned.

"What?" asked Jenny, concerned.

"Gibbs was in the restaurant," said Tony, "I forgot he was there, Jen. You looked so beautiful, I forgot where I was. You know I'd never kiss you like that in public normally!"

"What did he say?" Jenny asked Abby.

"Nothing. Finished his drink, threw down his money and left. He looked upset."

"Maybe I should go see him?" asked Tony.

"NO!" cried Abs and Jen in unison.

"Leave it till, morning, babe," said Jen.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" squealed Abby, "Congratulations!"

The next morning, Tony hurried into work before Gibbs, to get the chance to talk to him before McGee or Ziva turned up. He came in not ten minutes after Tony and ignored him, walking straight to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, and Tony was fed up. Gibbs was being plain _childish._ He could understand Gibbs being pissed off at him – hell, he'd be pissed off if the roles were reversed, but this was getting ridiculous. He wouldn't even look at Tony. If he needed something doing, he got McGee or Ziva to tell him. He left Tony behind most call outs, plying him with excuses via McGee from paperwork to assisting Abby in her lab. It was now Thursday, and Tony had truly had enough. He had come up from the lab to find his chair gone. It had just disappeared. And although Ziva, who was very capable of pulling such a trick, could have done, Tony's mind was set on it being Gibbs. He stormed up the stairs to Jen, determined to get Gibbs' dealt with.

"Hey stranger," she chirped, when he entered. Her smile faltered when she saw the expression on his face.

"Will you PLEASE do something about Gibbs?! This is getting fricking ridiculous! He won't let me do my job! I've done more paperwork this week than I have the whole of this year. He won't even look at me, and now he's taken my goddamn chair away!"

Jenny sighed.

_Jethro would be this childish._

"Tony, I will get him to give you your chair back. I will make sure you get out in the field, but I cannot make him look at you. You know how stubborn he is. Have you thought about confronting him?"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you CRAZY? He'll murder me!"

"No he won't. He'll be thrown. He's not expecting you to confront him. Work up the courage and just do it. In the meantime, I'll get your chair back and get you back in the field."

He nodded and left the office for coffee. Jenny followed him down to the bullpen. Only Gibbs was there, Ziva having gone to get lunch, and McGee was in the lab. She strode up to his desk.

"Agent Gibbs, I do not care what kind of personal beef you have with Agent DiNozzo, but from now on it stays out of the office. Give him his chair back, and put him back in the field. You got a problem with him, sort it out after hours. If not, get over it and grow up! You and I haven't been together in years, so stop acting like I'm some possession of yours! I understand you're angry, but I thought you were mature enough to not allow it to get in the way of your professionalism. Clearly I thought wrong. Am I clear?"

Gibbs glared at her, clenching his jaw, before he nodded.

"Pardon, Agent Gibbs?"

"Crystal, Madame Direc-_tor_," he snapped, through clenched teeth.

And sure enough, when Tony came back from coffee, he had his chair back and Gibbs was talking to him. Tony looked up to the catwalk to see Jenny there, and she winked at him, before disappearing into her office. The moment the door shut, Gibbs turned on Tony and sat back at his desk.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, confused.

Gibbs ignored him. Tony stood up and walked up to his desk.

"Your office, now!" he almost yelled, eyes blazing.

Gibbs stared at him, surprised, before getting up and making his way to the elevator, Tony right behind him. The doors shut just as Tony yelled, "WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP?"

McGee and Ziva eyed each other, nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

_Inside the elevator._

Gibbs just glared at Tony, ignoring the question he had just been asked.

"DAMMIT, GIBBS! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THIS?"

"Because, I have nothing to say," he said, gruffly.

"WHAAT?"

"I have _nothing_ to say," Gibbs spat out.

"YES, YOU BLOODY WELL DO, GIBBS! BECAUSE IF YOU HAD NOTHING TO SAY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED LIKE A CHILD ALL FREAKING WEEK INSTEAD OF DEALING WITH THIS LIKE AN ADULT! YOU'RE ANGRY INSIDE, SO, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTTLING IT ALL UP?"

"I'm not angry," Gibbs muttered.

"YES, YOU ARE, GIBBS! COME ON, I BROKE ONE OF YOUR SACRED RULES! I BROKE RULE TWELVE! WITH THE ONE WOMAN THAT CAUSED RULE TWELVE TO EXIST, AND WE SMASHED IT INTO SMITHEREENS! YOU CONSIDERED HER OFF-LIMITS TO EVERYONE, BUT I DISOBEYED THAT! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED – THE THING YOU HATE AND LOVE THE MOST IN THE WORLD! SO DO NOT TELL ME YOU ARE NOT FREAKING ANGRY, 'COS YOU ARE! WHAT WAS IT YOU TOLD ME? OH, YEAH, BE SPECIFIC WHEN YOU FREAKING LIE – SO STOP LYING, BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"You finished?"

Tony nodded, breathing heavily.

SMACK.

Gibbs' hand sliced through the air and made a sickening sound as it connected with the back of Tony's skull, which snapped forward. Tony glared at him.

"COME ON! WHERE'S THE GIBBS I KNOW? LET IT OUT! SHOUT YOUR HEAD OFF! HIT ME! I DESERVE IT! FREAKING HIT ME GIBBS!"

SMACK.

Tony had not expected the fist that careened into his face.

_Back in the squadroom._

"Tony looked angry," McGee said, biting his lip nervously.

"Gibbs looked angry," Ziva replied, stabbing Tony's sticky-note block with her knife repeatedly.

"Why is the silver-haired fox angry?" Abby asked, skipping into the squad-room, Bert under her arm.

"Tony and him went in the elevator together and Tony started shouting at Gibbs to grow the hell up."

Abby squealed, "50 says Gibbs takes him!"

"Uh, I don't think it'll turn into a fist-fight, Abs,"

"My money is on Tony," Ziva spoke up, "He has years on Gibbs. He is faster and stronger. I know – I have fought with both of them in close- combat training. They are both very strong though, and if one of them is caught off-guard, well, it could turn nasty,"

"Maybe we should ring the Director and tell her?"

"Tell me what, Agent McGee?"

McGee and Abby whipped around. Jenny stood on the staircase, waiting expectantly.

"Gibbs and Tony are fighting in the elevator!" Abby cried, joyfully.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jenny yelled, and descended into the squad-room, "When I said confront him, I did not mean get into a shouting match!"

"Um, Jenny, it is not a verbal fight," Ziva supplied.

Jenny's eyes flashed dangerously dark green.

"McGee, call the elevator technician. Tell him that the Director has ordered elevator 2B to be restarted and sent to the squad-room floor, NOW!"

McGee hastily complied, whilst Ziva and Abby followed Abby to the elevator doors to wait for the two egotistical men to join them.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny tapped her foot impatiently, as the elevator sounded it was moving. It dinged and the doors slid open. The three women gaped at the sight that met them.

_Ten Minutes Previously, inside the elevator._

Tony DiNozzo didn't like being hit, which is why he sent his own fist sailing into Gibbs' face. He himself grunted as Gibbs' sent a neat right hook into his stomach. It was like the fight in the ring – except this time it was fuelled by anger. Tony got in as many hits as he could, but he was well aware he took a few. He felt his shirt sleeve ripped off. Gibbs was panting heavily, and he himself was running out of breath. He winded Gibbs with a quick jab to the gut, before leaning against the elevator wall, giving Gibbs a chance to recover. This was a mistake. Gibbs was bent double, giving him the perfect opportunity to dive forward and take out Tony's legs. He got in another two punches to Tony's face, and one to the gut in revenge for the one he had just received. He then stood up and retreated to the other side of the elevator. When Tony stood, Gibbs held up his hand.

"Enough DiNozzo," he said, panting.

Tony slid down the wall behind him to sit on the floor, Gibbs doing the same on the opposite wall. Tony slipped his shirt off to staunch the blood flow from his nose.

_Present time._

Jenny just stared.

Gibbs sat on the left hand side of the elevator, shirt ripped, his face covered in bruises, a swelling over his left eye, his right eye was slowly bruising black around it, his lip was split, and there was a cut on his left cheek. He was breathing as if he had run a hundred miles.

Tony was sat on the right hand side of the elevator, shirtless. He was stemming his nose bleed with his shirt, his cheek was swollen, he had a black eye, there was blood on his naked chest from his nose bleed, and bruising on his jaw. He too was panting, but not as hard as Gibbs.

The two men were glaring at each other, but Tony looked up at his fiancé when the door opened. His expression instantly changed from angry to a little boy in trouble with his mother.

"Go to Ducky, both of you. When he's finished patching you up, I want you both in my office, understood?"

They both nodded and Jenny stormed off.

"Who won the fight?" Abby asked. DiNozzo shrugged, but Gibbs said, "DiNozzo did,"

Ziva beamed and held out her hand. Abby scowled and slapped 50 bucks in Ziva's proffered palm.

"You guys bet on us?" Tony asked, slightly less angry because Gibbs had acknowledged he'd won the fight.

"Of course," Abby replied, "Now, you guys better do what Jenny said, before she gets even more pissed off,"

Both Tony and Gibbs visibly gulped, and Gibbs hit the button for autopsy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ducky had just finished wiping down the tables and was telling Palmer an anecdote from his days at Medical School, when the doors swished open and Gibbs and DiNozzo entered.

"Good lord, gentlemen, did you have a difficult suspect to apprehend?" he asked cheerily.

"Something like that," Gibbs said, bitterly.

The phone rang and Palmer answered it. He then walked nervously to the group.

"Um, that was Director Shepard. She said before, uh, 'those two idiots' spin you a story, Doctor Mallard, the reason they are in this condition is because they had a fist fight in the elevator. I'm going to go now," he said, gulping at Gibbs' expression and scurrying out of autopsy.

Ducky shook his head, "Honestly, Jethro, I thought you were above this," he sighed, as he got out his supplies to clean them up.

"Why do you assume I started it?" Gibbs cried, indignantly.

"You were always the one to throw the first punch, Jethro, unless it is against a woman."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and allowed Ducky to mop up the cuts on his face and put a butterfly stitch on the cut on his cheek. Ziva came in and handed them both a clean shirt. Tony had finally managed to stop his nose bleeding, and Ducky cleaned him up as well. They both had angry bruises and grazing on their faces. They pulled on the shirts and then reluctantly made their way up to Jenny's office.

_This was not going to be good._

They walked into the outer office and Cynthia grimaced when she saw them. She nodded, "She's waiting for you, Tony,"

Tony nodded and opened the door to the office. He stared. Jenny was sprawled on the middle of the floor, out cold.

_Short, I know, but I needed to get this bit in._


	6. Chapter 6

"JEN!" Tony cried, and ran forward, Gibbs hot on his heels. Cynthia followed them in, and gasped when she saw Jenny's prone form. She quickly rang for an ambulance whilst Tony put her into the recovery position. Gibbs could only stare as Tony tried to rouse her. The paramedics got there very quickly, their arrival causing Ziva, Abby and McGee to run up to the office.

"Any medical conditions we should know about?" the paramedic asked, as they strapped Jenny onto a gurney.

"Yes, she's asthmatic, has high blood pressure, and she's pregnant,"

_What? Jenny's pregnant?_ Gibbs struggled to process the information as Tony ran out with the paramedics, the others hot on his heels.

Tony went with Jenny in the ambulance, whilst Ziva drove the rest of them to the hospital. They found Tony pacing in the A&E waiting room. He looked a mess. His hair was sticking up, having run his hands through it repeatedly, his face was pale and his eyes were rimmed red. Abby ran straight to him and embraced him. He clung to her, drained.

"Do you know anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. She collapsed 'cos of her high blood pressure. She was stressed," he said, looking guiltily at Gibbs, "She's still out of it, and they're worried the trauma may have made her lose the baby."

His voice cracked at the last bit and he fell into a seat, his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. Abby sat next to him, and Gibbs sat on his other side.

"I can't lose her, Abs," he muttered, hoarsely.

"You're not gonna lose her, DiNozzo. She's a fighter, and so is that kid of yours. They'll pull through, you just watch."

Tony looked at him, his face wet with tears.

"Thank-you," he said, quietly.

Abby hugged him tightly. A nurse came through the double doors and called out, "Family for Jennifer Shepard?"

Tony jumped up and practically ran at the nurse, the others right behind him.

"Well?" he asked.

"She's fine. Awake and asking for you."

"And the baby?"

"There's definite movement, but we'll be doing an ultrasound in half an hour to make sure everything's okie-dokie," the nurse said, cheerily, and beckoned for them to follow her. She led them down the corridor and into a room on the left.

Jenny looked so pale in her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony rushed across the room to his fiance and kissed her full on the lips. Gibbs looked away from this. When they were done reacquainting themselves with each other, Tony said, "Don't ever do that again, baby. You scared the hell out of me. The baby will be fine. I know it."

She nodded, tears shining in her eyes, "Well, don't you ever do that to me again either!"

Tony took that as fighting with Gibbs and nodded.

"It'll all be fine, Jen," Gibbs said.

She was startled to hear his voice, and glanced up into his eyes. The answer was there, plain to see. Somehow, in all of this, they'd gotten their blessing. He smiled at her and she smiled back, squeezing Tony's had. They chatted for a bit, and then the nurse came in with a sonogram for the ultrasound. Everyone but Tony was ushered out.

Abby paced the hallway outside Jenny's room. She stopped when Jenny shrieked. It wasn't clear whether it was out of joy or anguish. She rounded on the others, sat on chairs lining the corridor, fear in her eyes. She whirled about again when the door to the room opened. Tony came out, his face somber.

Then it broke into a grin, "We're having a little girl!"

Abby launched herself at him, and it somehow turned into a group hug, Gibbs unvoluntarily trapped by the others.

The nurse at the station could only think what a close group of people this was.

**The End :)**

**Thanks for sticking with me. R+R.**


End file.
